


Curled Fists

by Kekahii



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekahii/pseuds/Kekahii
Summary: She stares at her hands. Black leather, always black.
Kudos: 2





	Curled Fists

She stares at her hands. Black leather, always black. The gloves slide off with a forceful tug. They are tight. It is a necessity in her line of work. The gloves are a second skin yet are more familiar than the flesh attached to her bones. She gazes at foreign hands. They are pale and soft beneath their black dress. Fingers curl into fists until they tremble. She hates them. The gloves are slid back on. She returns to work.


End file.
